Sisterly Correspondence
by Casa Circe
Summary: A series of letters exchanged between the three princesses of Asturia, in which much is revealed.
1. Preface

**Sisterly Correspondence**

 _Note: This is my Christmas gift for Radical-Rad1986, for Escaflowne Secret Santa._

 _We both love the Aston sisters so I decided to explore their complex relationship a bit more. For some reason I decided to go the epistolary route (just an excuse to use the word "epistolary") so I've come up with some short letters between the sisters, hopefully adding some nuance to their relationships. It was tricky to get into each of their heads at different points in their lives. Millerna and Eries are younger here since they are writing while Marlene is still alive and Marlene is writing in the last few years of her life. So that's some idea of the timeline._

 _This was a bittersweet endeavor because there were a lot of painful memories explored and it was interesting to see how differently the sisters would write to each other. I do hope I got the tone right for each of them but it was also kind of fun to tackle different perspectives. At times writing this would make me sad and it's the holidays! Anyway, hopefully, this little story gives you some of my Aston feels!_

 _I've admittedly written most of my other stories from Eries' perspective but it never gets easier to get inside her head. I've written a little bit from Marlene and Millerna's POVs but I found there was still so much to work with. Anyway, here's my little experiment at understanding the Astons more._

 _I've also made a little fanmix to go with this fic and I think this story would also go nicely with my earlier Aston one-shot, "Journaux Intimes."_

 _Hope you like this, Rad!_

 _Happy New Year!_


	2. Millerna to Marlene

_Dear Marlene,_

 _How are you? What is it like there in Freid? What is it like being married to the Duke?_

 _It's been a while since your last letter and it feels like we haven't heard from you in ages!_

 _Things are all right here. Everyone's busy ruling Asturia, as always. And I take my lessons every day even if they are really boring most of the time. Why do I have to be queen anyway? Eries is so much better at all this stuff. And no one can explain to me why she won't inherit the throne. From all the books I've (been forced to) read, don't the older siblings usually become the kings or queens? I just don't understand and Eries refuses to explain herself._

 _I miss you terribly! It really isn't the same here without you. I miss hearing you laugh. We don't laugh much these days and maybe it's because you're not here anymore. Eries and father are too serious. Sometimes, Eries seems even more serious than father, and he's old. We still argue sometimes and she never lets me win._

 _I think she misses you too, and maybe that's why she's gotten more serious. But I don't want you to be sad. I really just want to hear all your news._

 _I hope that you're happier there in Freid, and that you still laugh a lot. The Duke looks really serious too. But I hope he makes you smile. If he ever makes you sad, just let me know and I will make sure to have a word with him. He'll have to listen to the future queen of Asturia. So I guess being heir to the throne has its upsides, after all._

 _I hope I can visit you soon, and then we can laugh together again._

 _Hugs and kisses,_

 _Millerna_


	3. Marlene to Millerna

_My dearest Millerna,_

 _Thank you for your charming letters. They have been a constant source of joy for me and I only wish I could write to you more often. I will try my best but when you know why I have been indisposed, I think you will forgive me._

 _I miss you terribly too. You were so concerned about me in your last letter and I love you for it, but let me assure you that you needn't worry about me, my dear sister, for I am very happy, happier than you can even imagine._

 _In fact, I have some good news: you will soon be an aunt!_

 _I am with child and I am due to begin my confinement soon. I am so very happy, and I know that you and Eries will be pleased too. Our family is growing and I could not be prouder._

 _My husband the Duke is overjoyed with the news that he is to have an heir and I am glad that he is pleased. While you are right that he can be quite serious, I assure you that he does make me smile, every day. Perhaps I did not love him at the beginning but I do love him now so very dearly and I know that he loves me. So I count myself as very lucky indeed and I can only wish that you and Eries will be just as happy someday._

 _And I'm sure even father will be pleased at this news though I do not know if he is very eager to be a grandfather. Can you imagine him a grandfather? That thought should make you smile, I think._

 _So, as you can imagine, there are so many preparations to be made before the baby arrives and I am determined to be as ready as I can be for his coming. I know that you have all been very busy in Asturia but I am hoping that you can all come and visit us here in Freid for the birth of my child. We will have a grand celebration and I will make sure to serve all your favorite food as well as some Freidian delicacies that I know you will like._

 _I am ever so grateful knowing that my darling child will come into the world to a doting father and two devoted aunts._

 _With warmest affection,_

 _Marlene_


	4. Marlene to Eries

_My dearest Eries,_

 _Thank you for all your letters. They have been most comforting in these trying times._

 _You are well aware of my predicament so I'm grateful that I do not need to write the words here. I know that you are the soul of discretion but I am afraid that you will not approve of what has transpired. And I sometimes dread your disapproval more than anyone else's._

 _After all, I am the older sister and I am supposed to set an example for you and Millerna. She is too young to understand and I sincerely hope she will never find out about this. I do not think I could bear her disappointment too._

 _But it is too late now, and believe me when I say that I am truly sorry about the whole business. I can only face the consequences on myown terms and I will do my best._

 _You know that I do not have your strength. No doubt you would be able to surmount any obstacle with ease, but I still struggle every day, knowing the truth, and knowing that I am deceiving the dearest and kindest of men._

 _The Duke has been so good to me, so devoted and attentive. And it may surprise you to learn, or perhaps it may not, since you are so perceptive that you sometimes know me better than I know myself, that I have come to love him very deeply. He has truly won my heart in a way that I never would have imagined and I do believe that this is the kind of love that keeps people together for lifetimes and beyond. I have learned so much about him and I have seen the man behind the serious demeanor, a gentle, caring, wonderful man! Truly the best of all men._

 _And so it pains me to have to keep this secret. But it cannot be helped. I will not break his heart any more than I already have. He does not deserve that. He deserves to have a family and I will give that to him, without hesitation._  
 _This news should be cause for joy and I will make it so. I am determined to build a good life here in Freid and recently, I think I have succeeded. You would be proud of me, I hope._

 _I am grateful that despite everything, I am able to confide in you, my dear sister, and I know that I can always rely on your support and guidance._

 _I hope that you and Millerna can come to see me very soon. I have so much to tell you both. And when the child is born, I want his two lovely aunts to be there to greet him._

 _With great affection,_

 _Marlene_


	5. Eries to Marlene

_My dear Marlene,_

 _Thank you for your letter and I apologize for not responding much sooner. I have been helping Father prepare for the upcoming council of ministers and it has taken up all of my time. But I will not bore you with the particulars._

 _I am glad to hear that you are in better spirits and I hope that you will continue to be in such a pleasant frame of mind. I would not have you distressed in any way. And rest assured, I will keep your confidences, as I always have._

 _And please do not for a moment think that you have disappointed me in anyway. We have had our differences, you and I, but these have not made me love you any less. You are my dear sister and you will always have my approval. Not that it matters. One of the traits I have always admired about you is your openness and your determination to follow your heart. Not all of us are so courageous._

 _You are so much stronger than you think. And I am confident that you are more than capable of weathering any storms that may come. Never doubt yourself and know that I will always be here to remind you of your own hidden stores of fortitude._

 _And I'll admit that your admission of love for the Duke did not surprise me too much. I have gotten the sense from your previous letters that he has been rising in your estimation and I am truly happy that you have at last found someone to whom you can give your heart completely._

 _I will never consider any man truly deserving of you but if Duke Freid makes you happy, then I am inclined to approve of him._

 _Thank you for your invitation to visit you. I will speak to Father about this so that we can make arrangements as soon as possible. Millerna and I look forward to seeing you very soon._

 _With love,_

 _Eries_


	6. Millerna to Eries

_My dear sister,_

 _I am leaving this note for you because I cannot bear for us to be at odds for too long. It's a poor excuse for an apology, I know, but it's all I can manage for now._

 _You know me well enough, and you know that I must follow my heart. I cannot live any other way. For years I have dreamed of a life of true freedom, to pursue my passions, even if they are not "proper" or "princess-like". And I believe this is the chance I have been waiting for. I have to seize it._

 _I know that you will disapprove but for now I will brave your disappointment as I pursue what I believe is my destiny. This may not be the sensible path but it makes sense to me. There is no other choice, not for me, you must understand._

 _I know that you worry about my safety but rest assured, I will be careful and I will not allow myself to get into truly dangerous situations. I am reckless but not quite mad._

 _And you know that I will not be alone, though I'm not sure how much comfort you will derive from this knowledge._

 _You also know that I hate it when we quarrel but it always seems inevitable. I suppose we will never agree on everything. After all, it seems that stubbornness runs in the family._

 _But I truly hope that someday you can forgive me for running away like this._

 _When we see each other again, I hope that it will be in happier circumstances and that we can meet as friends, for truly you are truly my dearest friend in all the world, and we both know each other better than anyone ever will._

 _Your affectionate sister,_

 _Millerna_


	7. Eries to Millerna

_My dear Millerna,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. I have managed to find the time between all these diplomatic visits to write to you properly and to ask you how you are managing._

 _Not that I am worried on that front, as you've proven to be equal to the task of ruling Asturia in father's stead. I have always believed you capable of it and I think now you believe it too._

 _I am sorry that we have not been able to discuss recent events in much depth. We've both been kept too preoccupied by the war and its consequences. And I've had to leave on this trip before things properly settled down in Asturia. I have just left Freid, where our young nephew is managing things very admirably for one so young. The next and last stop is Fanelia where I will discuss the current situation with King Van._

 _But let me take this opportunity to properly respond to the note that you left me, although it seems ages now since I read it. So much has happened and I believe that you and I have both changed. But certain things must be addressed._

 _I know that we have often quarreled and let me be the first to admit that the fault has been on both sides. In my determination to protect you, I have tried to control you and I have sometimes prevented you from being who you truly are. And for all this, I must ask your forgiveness._

 _I am trying to be more open-minded about things as I see you are trying to understand the importance of following the rules. There's still much work to be done before we can strike the balance but I'm glad that we are working together on this._

 _And though it barely needs saying now, all is forgiven, my dear sister. Despite all our disagreements, you know I can never stay angry at you for too long. It is always challenging because, as you said, we are both stubborn to a fault. But only because we care deeply about one another._

 _I do not say this as often as I should but I need you to know that I am very proud of you, that I have always been proud of you, and that I will always be proud of you._

 _My duties on this mission are nearly concluded and you can be sure that I will be by your side again soon._

 _With love,_

 _Eries_


End file.
